


Guardians & Protectors

by Chronolith



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [39]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna sees the world in relatively simple terms. Mine/Not Mine. Asses To Be Kicked/Asses Not To Be Kicked. Belial is not certain the world is so easily divided up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians & Protectors

"You're in a tissy."

Se did not bother to turn around. Se was not exactly ignoring the Messiah, perse, so much as faintly hoping that he would take his meddlesome self elsewhere. Naturally Mudou Setsuna did no such thing, being a contrary and difficult soul. Setsuna leaned around hir and peered into hir face searchingly.

"Either this has something to do with Lucifer--in which case I should know--or your newest toy--in which case I should know. So, are you going to tell me or do we have to get difficult and do things that will make my girlfriend yell at me about later?"

Se sneered. "Kurai has found herself a potentially dangerous distraction."

That made Setsuna stop. Se found hirself frustrated enough that se derived no pleasure from the expression on his face. It had been gnawing at hir for some time. Kurai was being secretive, territorial, and she was changing. It was rare that even Evils changed, though it could happen, but Kurai was changing subtly and quickly: hardening of her personality in certain places, sharpening it in others, and through it a sense of burning determination that was wickedly reminiscent of things se had rather forget.

Se did not like this, especially inconjunction with those deep green eyes. Belial was not exactly protective of Kurai. But she was one's Lord's Wife, and thus one could not exactly ignore the happenings.

"What, exactly, has Kurai found?"

Se had also not forgotten that Kurai had other protectors. Belial shot Setsuna a search look. Both Alexial and Setsuna loved the Queen of Gehenna in their own ways. "Kurai found a fractured, psychic realm and has been ... dealing with the denizens inside."

Setsuna looked confused. Se sighed.

"Heaven and Hell, and Gehenna to a point, are created by psychic emminenations, yes? By thoughts? It is why one tries to find the strongest of souls, the most creative of souls, because it strengthens one's realm." Se sighed again. "This realm, it is built around something different, something ancient but new, and it is changing Kurai."

Setsuna frowned. Se was gratified to see that he understood the ramifications. "Does she know? Is she actually hurt?"

"Well," Se said carefully. "No, but she is changing."

Setsuna shrugged. "Everyone changes. You've changed. Lucifer's changing. Even Micheal's changing, thought Kippei and Ann probably has more to do with that than us killing God, but you know, everyone changes."

Se stared at him. "One is not changing."

Setsuna gave hir a patient look but said nothing.

"And even so, that is not the point."

Setsuna shrugged. "If they hurt her, we kill them. If she's not hurt, not upset, and doesn't want us to meddle, then why should we?"

Se did not like this line of logic. Se was quite sure there was something in it that left uncomfortable places for chaos. Not that se was particularly opposed to chaos, most days, but se did not care for it around Kurai. Se rather felt that things had been bad enough for Kurai. And if se was totally honest with hirself, se would say that se felt ... guilty that part of that was hir fault. But truth and honesty were not exactly the same things for hir.

Setsuna patted hir shoulder. "It'll work out. And if they hurt her, we'll kill them. Easy."

Se watched him amble off. Belial had a feeling that things were not so easy.


End file.
